


Awkward

by Chinatsu114



Series: Złamane serca [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Awkward, F/M, Girl - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mean Boy, Not Beta Read, One-Shot, Original Character(s), Party, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, Shy Girl, Song fic, Tears, arrogant boy, awkward girl, boy - Freeform, first love?, laughing at people, mean people, nah
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinatsu114/pseuds/Chinatsu114
Summary: Not a smooth talker, under pressureSweaty palms ain't making it much betterSomethin' bout you feels so specialPrettier from the minute that I met ya





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Awkward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804360) by [Chinatsu114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinatsu114/pseuds/Chinatsu114)



Byłam wciśnięta w kąt, jak najdalej od ludzi. Nie chciałam, by ktoś pomyślał, że byłam tam z własnej inicjatywy. Obserwowałam, chociaż grzywka zasłaniała mi pole widzenia. To dlatego z początku cię nie ujrzałam. Ale gdy moje oczy w końcu padły na ciebie, nie potrafiłam się już odwrócić. Powiedz, co ze mną zrobiłeś, czemu nie mogłam ponownie zatopić się w swoim małym świecie.

Byłam wciśnięta w kąt, ale było mi wygodnie. Mogłabym się zrelaksować, ale nie potrafiłam. To twoja wina, wiesz? To wszystko przez ciebie, to całe zamieszanie. Uzależniłam się od ciebie, a widziałam cię tylko przez chwilę. Nawet mnie nie dostrzegłeś, byłam wciśnięta w kąt, nie miałeś szans, ale nadal to trochę boli. Świadomość, że nawet nie wiesz o moim istnieniu. Tak, to trochę boli.

Moje serce przepadło w tamtą noc, w tamtym kącie, w pokoju pełnym ludzi. Nikt nie zauważył jego zniknięcia, nawet ja nie zorientowałam się na początku, ale potem poczułam, że jakoś czuję się inaczej i to chyba twoja wina. To chyba oczywiste.

Śledziłam cię wzrokiem przez cały wieczór, chociaż włosy ciągle wpadały mi w oczy. Byłam wciśnięta w kąt, więc nawet gdy poczułeś się obserwowany, nawet gdy szukałeś, nie znalazłeś, nie miałeś szans.

Chciałam podejść, nawet wstałam, ale zmieniłam kierunek, zanim zrobiłabym coś, czego bym później żałowała. Już nie byłam wciśnięta w kąt, odsłoniłam się i w końcu mnie ujrzałeś. Szkoda, że dopiero wtedy, gdy zrobiłam z siebie idiotkę.

Byłam już prawie przy wyjściu, gdy moja obecność zaczęła przeszkadzać. Usłyszałam kilka gorzkich, ostrych jak noże, słów i uwaga wszystkich została skierowana na mnie.

Wiesz, jestem naprawdę okropna pod presją, pod ostrzałem spojrzeń.

I dopiero wtedy na mnie spojrzałeś, w twych oczach ujrzałam niebo, mój osobisty raj, ale wtedy zniszczyłeś wszystko, moje wyobrażenie o tobie, może to i lepiej.

Twój śmiech był okropny, wiesz, przeszył moje serce, nie jak strzała Amora, a jak miecz.

Chciałam tylko wyjść, zniknąć, znaleźć jakiś kąt, tym razem w znajomym środowisku, gdzie nikt mnie nie skrzywdzi, gdy go opuszczę. Chciałam znaleźć ostoję, chwilę spokoju, wytchnienia. Pragnęłam jedynie cichego miejsca, gdzie nikogo nie będzie. Jednak najbardziej chciałam byś na mnie spojrzał z czymś innym niż złośliwość, niż ten chłód.

Wybiegłam, bo nie mogłam wstrzymać łez, jestem naprawdę okropna z ludźmi, wiesz.

Nikt za mną nie wyszedł, chociaż przez chwilę miałam nadzieję, niepotrzebnie.

Niepotrzebnie się łudziłam, ale jestem okropna z ludźmi, więc nie wiedziałam, co może się stać naprawdę. Żyłam przez chwilę marzeniami, w mydlanej bańce, ale już to się nie stanie, obiecuję.

Jestem okropna z ludźmi, nigdy ich nie rozumiem, więc czemu myślałam, że między nami może coś być. To dla mnie tajemnica.

I znowu siedzę wciśnięta w kąt, znowu z dala od ludzi, grzywka ponownie zasłania mi oczy, ale tym razem nie przysłoni mi ciebie, bo ciebie nigdy tu nie będzie.


End file.
